La verdad de la debilidad
by HinataYGaara
Summary: Después de ser llevada al hospital sueña con ser torturada por ese chico, y lo esta disfrutando, como salir de esta... Lean plisss
1. chico nuevo, problemas nuevos

**Bueno gente ya se que ando muyyyyy desaparecida durante muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar mis otros fics ni nada, pero es que entre el trabajo, que ago muchísimas horas, el carné del coche y las tareas de la casa tengo 0 horas para conectarme e sacado algo de tiempo, y bueno se me ocurrió este fic, que bueno en mi cabeza ya esta acabado jeje pero lo iré escribiendo poco a poco. Siento las faltas de ortografía, por favor no me maten por eso, si ay alguna muy grave plis avísenme si?, y no se preocupen por los otros fics, el próximo en actualizar será el de perdida, ya que el capitulo ya lo empecé a escribir... y gomen por la tardanza, les dejo que me maten si quieren, pero primero disfruten de este fic y digan que les parece.**

La verdad de la debilidad

Cap 1: Chico nuevo, problemas nuevos

El día se presentaba como siempre, un día de instituto normal, una chica se revolvía bajo las sabanas blancas de su cama, se debatía entre hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse, parar el maldito reloj que no paraba de sonar y morir congelada, o quedarse en su cálida cama y rezar para que alguien lo parara por ella, y seguir durmiendo. Antes de que pudiera decidir el reloj se paro, levanto su vista parta ver el motivo y se encontró a su hermana pequeña a su lado con el reloj en la mano y mirándola fijamente.

-Que no te piensas levantar nunca y parar este dichoso reloj del demonio, papa hace rato que se marcho al trabajo y si no espabilas llegaremos tarde – decía la chica morena que tenia delante, aunque sus ojos perlados tuvieran la apariencia infinita de mostrar ternura en ellos, ella sabia que estaba muy enfadada.

-Ahora me levanto hanabi, no te preocupes, ves bajando que no tardare – dijo adormilada la chica de pelos azulados desperezándose.

-Mas te vale, hoy las calles están mas nevadas que de costumbre, y le será mas difícil a Shoji llevarnos hasta la escuela, por eso le dije que iríamos caminando- advirtió mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina.

-queeeee!!- grito a todo pulmón mientras se levantaba a toda prisa.

Buscaba su ropa con torpeza por toda la habitación, eso le pasaba por pasarse toda la noche haciendo ese aburrido trabajo y no prepararse las cosas para la mañana. Se puso sus jeans favoritos y un jersey de lana de cuello alto color melocotón, el día se presentaba frío, se puso sus botas negras y peino su largo y azulado pelo, dejando como siempre dos mechones a ambos lados de su cara, mientras, peinaba su flequillo con las manos al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras, su hermana la esperaba ya vestida, con su uniforme, que consistía en chaqueta y zapatos ambos negros, falta a cuadros blanca y azul, llevaba una bota puestas, ya que se cambiaba de zapatos en la escuela, la esperaba con su chaqueta marrón en una mano y en la otra un sándwich que le había preparado para el camino, los cogió al vuelo y ambas salieron por la puerta a toda prisa.

-Hace mucho frío hoy, dijeron que bajarían las temperaturas no me extraña, con la nevada que callo anoche, que suerte que los de bachillerato no debáis de llevar el uniforme, porque yo me estoy congelando- decía la morena mientras sacaba una bufanda de su mochila y se la ponía para después frotar sus brazos para entrar en calor.

* * *

-_**aviso, para los que no sepan que es el bachillerato, es algo parecido a la preparatoria, es lo que se hace después de acabar el instituto, nada mas por avisar y que lo sepan, se hace en dos años, y después se entra a la universidad, si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar.-**_

* * *

La peliazulada no contesto a ese comentario, siguieron caminando y pasados unos minutos, estaban delante del instituto, Hanabi se dirigió con sus demás compañeros de primero de secundaria, mientras que hinata se dirigió a su clase de segundo ( de bachillerato recuerdan?) allí se encontraba su mejor amiga Ten-ten, que se estaba besando en la puerta del aula con su primo neji. Nada mas ver a su prima, este paro sus besuqueos, se despidió de ten-ten y entro en clase. Ella y el ojiblanco llevaban bastante tiempo de novio, era la única chica que aguantaba el mal carácter y el orgullo del moreno, y la única que podía manejarlo a su antojo.

La morena le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, recién habían acabado las vacaciones de invierno, y no la había visto en ese tiempo, lo único que supo de ella fue lo poco que le contaba neji en sus cortas visitas.

Hinata! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, me alegra que estés bien – grito la morena mientras abrazaba a la ojiblanco- vamos a entrar en clase, sino nos pondrán una falta y así me cuentas mejor, vamos.

Las dos entraron en aquella aula, que quien entrara allí por primera vez pensaría que en lugar de en un instituto había entrado en un psiquiátrico. Una chica rubia y una pelirosada se peleaban delante de todo dándose empujones mientras tiraban de la camiseta de un chico moreno, este permanecía callado, con una expresión seria y suspirando hondo. A su vez un chico rubio llamaba constantemente a la pelirosada y empezaba a hacer el tonto para llamar su atención. Al fondo había dos chicos, uno con gafas oscuras y otro con dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas hablando a gritos, al lado un chico se desperezaba y les rogaba silencio, hacia la derecha estaba su primo, sentado con los brazos cruzados y miraba a un chico todo vestido de verde como hacia piruetas por toda la clase, justo detrás estaba un chico de cabello castaño, que por lo visto no pudo esperar a la hora del almuerzo y ya llevaba mas de medio bocadillo comido, masticándolo con ansiedad. Ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y empezaron a contarse sus vivencias de las vacaciones.

-E estado todas las vacaciones ocupada, e visitado a mis abuelos, he hecho las tareas que nos mandaron, y e sacado el tiempo suficiente para estar un rato con neji y tu hinata? – dijo la chica morena casi en un susurro.

-yo he estado en casa, mi padre se fue de viaje de negocios, y tuve que cuidar de hanabi, aparte me dio otra recaída, y me volvieron a ingresar durante tres días... fue horroroso- en su mirada se podía ver miedo por lo que acababa de recordar.

-pero hina-chan, si hacia mucho que no te pasaba como ha... – la profesora que acababa de entrar las interrumpió.

Buenos días chicos, espero que estas vacaciones les hayan servido para reflexionar y vengan con ganas de estudiar – mostraba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- antes de empezar la clase debo presentarles a un nuevo alumno que se acaba de mudar, ha venido de suna, y me gustaría que le trataseis como uno mas y le integrarais con vosotros.

Detrás de la profesora de ojos rojos apareció un chico misterioso, de ojos aguamarina, que hacían contraste con unas enormes ojeras, muy notorias, se revolvió su corto cabello rojo y miro a toda la clase con semblante serio y amenazador, mas de uno dio un salto de su silla o escondía la cabeza entre sus libros. La profesora le hizo un ademán para que se presentara y este dio un paso al frente.

-Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara, y e venido desde suna, no pretendo, ni quiero ser vuestro amigo, estoy aquí de paso, y quien se entrometa en mi camino será aniquilado- dijo de manera natural y seria.

Esas palabras hicieron que mas de uno se asustara, sobretodo las chicas, y cierta profesora morena, dio un paso atrás alejándose del chico, le señalo su pupitre que estaba junto la chica peliazulada y este se dirigió con paso firme hacia su lugar, sin dirigir mirada alguna a alguien, excepto a su compañera de pupitre a la cual miro de reojo y se sentó cruzado de brazos mirando al frente sin despegar la vista de allí. La ojiblanco se estremeció ante tal mirada y el aura que desprendía ese chico, nunca antes había visto a nadie así, un halo de misterio lo rodeaba, se estremeció en su asiento, después de eso, todos los chicos lo miraban de reojo mientras seguían las siguientes clases con desgana, era el primer día después de unas largas vacaciones ninguno tenia ganas de retomar lo olvidado, y los profesores ponían todo su empeño en lograr que esto no sucediera.

Las horas hasta el recreo pasaron como siempre, shikamaru durmiendo en su pupitre sin prestar atención, chouji comiendo entre horas y los profesores le reñían, sakura e ino peleándose entre clase y clase por sasuke, este se pelaba con naruto por cualquier tontería, neji y ten-ten se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo dirigiéndose miraditas y cuando podían se hacían cortas visitas... Kiba fue regañado y obligado a llevarse a akamaru a casa y volver después. Y shino, como siempre, se entretenía con cualquier insecto que sobrevolara su área de visión. En cambio el chico nuevo estuvo toda la mañana igual, cruzado de brazos, mirando a la pizarra como si allí se escondiera un gran secreto y de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada, mirando de reojo a su peliazul compañera y volvía la vista al frente. Esta simplemente observaba a sus compañeros, los cuales no cambiaban nunca y a cada mirada del pelirrojo se ponía mas sonrojada aun. Cuando sonó el timbre para el recreo se levanto rápidamente y salió de allí dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza, la cual solamente ella conocía. En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que alguien le perseguía.

Buaaaa!! - dijo respirando el aire al abrir las puertas de la terraza.- aquí puedo estar tranquila por fin.

Se acerco a la barandilla por la cual se veía todo el patio del instituto y observo como sus compañeros se pelaban y se hacían bromas como siempre, a ella le agradaba estar con ellos, pero necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar en sus cosas y el tiempo del recreo era el indicado, el aire empezó a mecer sus largos cabellos azulados, apartándolos de su cara, respiro hondo y soltó todo el aire, ahora se encontraba mejor. Su paz duro poco cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

" _que raro quien será, solamente yo conozco esta zona, y los profesores nunca vienen por aquí, quien debe ser..._" pensaba mientras se giraba para ver a la persona que perturbaba su paz.

En ese momento se encontró al pelirojo entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si, se acercaba lentamente a ella, seguía con el semblante serio, se acerco a ella y paro en seco, la empezó a mirar de arriba abajo inspeccionándola, como si fuese un bicho raro, y después la miro a los ojos fijamente, esta ante tal acto dio un paso hacia atrás pero se encontró con la barandilla, en esos momentos las palabras del chico pasaron por su

mente.

"_Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara, y e venido desde suna, no pretendo, ni quiero ser vuestro amigo, estoy aquí de paso, y quien se entrometa en mi camino será aniquilado_"

Ella no le había echo nada, ni siquiera le había hablado, porque la quería aniquilar, lo miro a los ojos intentando descifrar que era lo que pensaba, y solamente vio odio, un odio tan grande que se salía de lo natural, pero muy en el fondo había un sentimiento de soledad... cuando estuvo apunto de abrir la boca, sus sentidos empezaron a fallar, su vista se nublo, vio como el chico se acercaba con rapidez a ella, por unos momentos le pareció que hundía la cabeza en su cuello, pero eran solo suposiciones ya que acto seguido se desmayo.

**Espero les haya gustado, si no les a gustado algo plis díganlo, no tengas miedo acepto criticas amenazas lo que sea, es por mi bien para mejorar y bueno, plis díganme si lo sigo si? En principio es un Gaahina, jeje obvio XD, pero no se sabe como acabara :P espero sus reviews, sino hina morirá y gaara aniquilara la ciudad, muajajaja **


	2. ¿Hospitales? no gracias

**Bueno e tardado una eternidad en subir este capitulo, la verdad varios años creo, no por nada en particular, supongo que aveces la vida no te sonríe siempre y hay cosas que no te vienen ganas de hacer...**

**la verdad no tengo perdón, pero al menos espero que este capitulo os guste, y espero poder ir subiendo alguno de vez en cuando de mis otros fics y de este, en fin, Gracias y espero que os guste.**

Capitulo 2: ¿Hospitales? No gracias.

Poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento, sus ojos, cerrados por largo tiempo, comenzaron a despertarse al mismo tiempo que sus sentidos y vislumbraban todo lo que la rodeaba. Una luz enorme y cegadora la iluminaba desde arriba, todo era blanco… muy blanco ¿Es que había muerto? La chica peliazulada siguió observando aquel lugar, esta vez todo dejo de estar borroso. Estaba tumbada en una cama de hospital, las suaves y finas sabanas blancas que la cubrían se movían levemente por la brisa que entraba por la gran ventana que tenía a su derecha. Las paredes de un verde crema, y un armario del mismo color, solo que más oscuro, le daban al lugar algo de color, una televisión encendida pero con el volumen bajo estaba justo frente a ella, y a su derecha, permanecía aquel chico. Sus ojos aguamarina la observaban detalladamente, sin perder detalle de cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, sus brazos aun cruzados, le hicieron pensar que quizás se tratara de un maniquí, pues recordaba haberlo visto siempre con la misma postura, excepto…. Excepto cuando se desmayaba y se acerco a ella… Que había pasado en ese instante.

-Perdona que estoy haciendo aquí… que ha pasado…- La voz de la chica sonó calmada y pausada.

El chico permaneció callado durante algunos segundos, como si buscara las palabras exactas para describir la escena, y tras aquello si despegar la vista de sus ojos contesto:

-Subí a la terraza, y te encontré allí, después te desmayaste y te traje al hospital de mi madre…-Respondió sin dar muchas explicaciones…

-¿Y…. que hacías allí arriba?- Le sorprendió mucho la pregunta, pues ella siempre solía ser muy tímida, pero le picaba la curiosidad de porque subió allí.

-No suelo relacionarme con vulgares humanos, así que buscaba un sitio libre de ellos y te encontré a ti, me dio lastima el verte así y dejarte en el suelo… no quería ser inculpado de un crimen que no cometí, y mucho menos sin haber tenido el privilegio y la satisfacción de cometerlo, así que te traje aquí- Dijo todo eso con la misma voz seca y sin emociones que uso en todas sus conversaciones, mirando fijamente a la chica y sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición inicial.

La chica peliazulada miro al chico con asombro, como se atrevía a llamar a los humanos vulgares, y porque nos llamaba humanos, que acaso el era algún tipo de robot o algo, ¿Le salvo por lastima? ¿Cómo que satisfacción, que clase de sádico asesino era ese? ¿Debía ser una broma verdad? Su cabeza estaba hecha un completo lío, ese chico parecía sacado de una película de terror donde el protagonista era un loco endemoniado, asesino y sediento de sangre, que el único motivo de su existencia era matar… y creo que no iba muy mal encaminada, solo con su presencia, sentía un miedo, su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo, sus sentidos dejaban de funcionar y le pareció que su corazón dejaba de latir, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida. Pero por un momento después de todo eso le pareció ver un leve cambio en su mirada, como un rastro de pena, de tristeza, de soledad, pero fue tan breve y fugaz que debió de ser una alucinación suya. Algo la hizo apartar la vista del chico, un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la habitación la hizo reaccionar y acto seguido una mujer de cabellos cobrizos y largos entro, llevaba una bata blanca, debía de ser la doctora, su rostro desprendía una sensación amable y calmada y sus ojos de color ámbar, decisión y seguridad.

-¿Bueno yo me puedo ir ya no? – respondió el chico con algo de desgana y se levanto sin tiempo a responder a la doctora cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-buff, ya no se qué hacer con este chico la verdad, esta incontrolable, y a veces siento que no lo entiendo, no ay manera de acercarse a él….-Pensaba la doctora en voz alta- Esto, lo siento, bueno vamos con su diagnostico… según los informes que tengo en mis manos, estas enferma, ¿pero aun no saben exactamente la enfermedad cierto? – Dijo al tiempo que la chica bajaba la cabeza y asentía con cierta tristeza- Bueno eso ha sido un desmayo natural en ese estado, supongo que con estas temperaturas y las defensas tan bajas es algo normal y más si hacía pocos días que saliste del hospital, deberías de tomarte algunos días de descanso…- Añadió mientras firmaba los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-Ya pero….- Bajo de nuevo la vista y se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de seguir hablando- Llevo demasiado tiempo en hospitales y estoy harta de ser tan débil quiero ser como los demás, me consideran un bicho raro y debilucho y solo les doy lastima- En esos momentos recordó las palabras del pelirrojo "_me dio lastima el verte así y dejarte en el suelo…"_ Unas lagrimas apenas visibles cayeron por sus mejillas- Quiero volver a la escuela y demostrar que soy normal.

La mujer de cabellos rojizos levanto su vista ante tal declaración, miro hacia la puerta sabiendo que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación y acto seguido se acerco a la chica, le froto la espalda y la miro con tristeza, no le daba lástima, sino más bien una sensación de impotencia por no poder nada al respecto. La escena se vio interrumpida cuando un señor entro en la habitación, su larga melena castaña y sus ojos perlados le identificaban como el padre de la chica, su expresión era seria y despreocupada, como si en realidad estuviera entrando en una reunión de su empresa o a visitar a sus empleados. La doctora se incorporo hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar y se apartaron un poco de la cama de la chica.

-Buenos días soy hiashi hyuga, el padre de Hinata, perdone la debilidad de mi hija, le habrá dado demasiada faena, no sabe la vergüenza que me da tener que pronunciar estas palabras – Dicho esto le dedico una mirada de odio, repugnancia y como no, de deshonra a su hija, y esta aparto la vista de su padre y se cubrió con las sabanas.

-Buenos días señor hyuga, soy Kara, Sabaku no Kara, la doctora que ha atendido a su hija, y no, no dio demasiada faena, su hija es toda una luchadora y no le de vergüenza pronunciar algo así, está enferma, es normal que este débil, pero se recuperara poco a poco, ha sido un simple desmayo. Con un poco de descanso y una buena alimentación… podrá retomar sus clases mañana mismo, no se preocupe, a todo esto me gustaría hablar con usted en privado sobre el estado de su hija y de algunos temas en concreto… si fuera tan amable y mi pudiera acompañar a mi despacho – Señalo la puerta dejando pasar al hombre de cabellos castaños, antes de que este volviera a mirar a su hija con odio, acto seguido la doctora le guiño un ojo a la chica y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La peliazulada se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, habría gritado si, y no creas que no tenía ganas de hacerlo en ese momento, pero aun la habrían tratado de loca y hubiese sido peor. Su debilidad era una enfermedad que la ahogaba y la asfixiaba, su padre siempre le odió por ello, según él, era una deshonra para la familia hyuga, pues ese apellido conllevaba una muestra de fuerza y superación continua, y una imagen impoluta, y ella no cumplía ninguna de las tres…. Los continuos rechazos y desprecios de su padre la estaban matando por dentro, no sabía qué hacer, en su casa todos la trataban con lastima y la despreciaban, su padre la odiaba y hacia como si ella no existiera y no fuera su hija, en el colegio era el bicho raro, por ser tan callada, tímida y débil, pues siempre estaba enferma y se desmayaba con facilidad, y el único sentimiento que tenían hacia ella era lastima, los únicos que la apoyaban eran ten-ten y neji, pero aun y así ahora estaban demasiado ocupados proclamando su amor… y naruto-kun… él había dejado de ser su amor, ya no podía amarlo más, no se lo podía permitir, lo único que le traía era sufrimiento y era lo que menos necesitaba, llevaba muchísimos años enamorada en secreto de él, pero él nunca se fijo en ella, y siempre andaba detrás de Sauka, nunca la culpó a ella, pero en el fondo ella sabía que nunca seria para ella, que solo tendría ojos para ella, y poco a poco su amor por el se fue consumiendo al igual que su enfermedad le consumía a ella, ahora lo miraba con melancolía y recordaba tiempos pasados, pero su corazón ya no latía tan fuerte, y hacia sus mejillas arder… ya no.

-Bueno doctora, para que me ha traído aquí, tengo demasiado trabajo para entretenerme – La paciencia del hombre de ojos perlados comenzaba a acabarse.

-Bueno señor Hyuga, es por el bien de su hija, tenemos un tratamiento y con unas investigaciones y unas pruebas, que yo misma haré y que he practicado durante años en el hospital se Suna… podríamos salv….- la mujer fue interrumpida por la voz furiosa y cortante del castaño.

-Tengo cosas mejores y más importantes que hacer, si me disculpa – dicho esto desapareció del despacho dejando a la doctora con la palabra en la boca y sin saber que decir, solo un suspiro fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Bueno Hinata, ya he hablado con tu padre aunque a resultado difícil, así que te lo comentare a ti, allí en Suna descubrí unos métodos para estudiar enfermedades como la tuya, pues me encontré con un caso parecido al tuyo, y bueno debería de hacerte algunas pruebas y podríamos comenzar con el de inmediato, los resultados son excelentes y si mis investigaciones son ciertas te recuperaras y volverás a ser la chica que eras antes, si tu quieres claro – miraba contenta a la chica.

-Etto… lo siento Doctora Kara pero no pienso malgastar mis últimos instantes de vida, en hospitales y pruebas para que luego pase como las demás, que no funcionaron – la doctora la intento interrumpir, pero ella siguió – así que si me disculpa me gustaría irme a mi casa cuanto antes, los hospitales me traen malos recuerdos, y bastantes nauseas.

-Yo… - viendo como la chica suplicaba que no se hablara mas del tema, que sus ojos daban a entender su rendición y su dolor, la doctora cedió- Bueno en fin, llamare a tu casa para que te vengan a buscar, pero antes me gustaría que pensaras sobre lo que te he dicho, que me prometas que lo pensaras y reconsideraras tu respuesta, no me gustaría que te rindieras sin al menos intentarlo.

La chica miro hacia el suelo y suspiro profundamente, para acabar soltando un "_vale, de acuerdo lo pensare_" de resignación y viendo como la doctora sonreía feliz y salía de la habitación.

" _no puedo, no puedo, por mucho que lo prometa no puedo hacerlo, he sufrido durante años miles de pruebas sin resultado alguno, quiero morir en paz y ese lugar que tanto me recuerda a ella, era la única que me quería de verdad,¡ No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No pienso pasar por lo mismo otra vez!"_

Una sensación de ser vigilada la hizo girarse hacia la ventana, allí fuera un árbol enorme, un almendro, se movía levemente por la brisa, y sus ojos se chocaban contra la ventana _¿Quién la había cerrado?_ Se estaba volviendo paranoica ahora incluso pensaba que la vigilaban…. Sacudió su cabeza expulsando todas esas ideas tontas de su cabeza y volviendo a bajar a lo más profundo de su mente esos recuerdos, se coloco su chaqueta y salió de esa odiosa habitación, Shoji ya debería de estar abajo esperándola.

Cuando salió por la puerta del hospital, un viento helado la azotó la cara, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sujetarse sus propios brazos para proteger-se. Al instante de hacerlo, escucho como Shoji la llamaba.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y sin despegar sus brazos de donde estaban, comenzó a caminar hacia el coche, Shoji le abrió la puerta y entro. Una vez sentada no pudo retener sus lagrimas y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Escuchaba una voz lejana llamarle, Shoji, pero no le hizo caso, incluso una sensación, de ser observada, pero no ceso en su empeño de sacar a fuera todos esos sentimientos y llorar.

Cuando llegaron a su casa subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella, Nana-chan, la mujer que se encargaba de todo y las cuidaba, le subió un pato de caldo, alegando que le sentaría bien y le calentaría el cuerpo y los malos sentimientos... se disiparían. Tenía razón, se tomó el caldo pausadamente y la hizo sentir un poquito mejor. Se tumbo en su cama mirando al techo, venían a su mente todos los recuerdos del día transcurrido... ¿La verdad? No quería recordar, nada, simplemente quería cerrar sus ojos, dormir y por un día... no soñar en nada.

Lamentablemente no ocurrió así, no paro de tener pesadillas, donde ella moría a causa de su enfermedad, donde su cuerpo se apagaba y todo era oscuridad, pero el que las le afecto.. fue verse encadenada a una pared y como el chico pelirrojo, Gaara, la torturaba, sin piedad hasta que ella moría de dolor, miedo y cansancio. Todo se llenaba de sangre y el... sus ojos mostraban una satisfacción y un placer extremo, y su sonrisa y su rostro se contorsionaba de una manera, rayando la locura, estaba disfrutando viéndola sufrir, lamia sus heridas y degustaba su sangre con pasión, veía como su cuerpo se estremecía con cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca... Estaba atrapada... y por mas que gritaba no conseguía nada, lo único que parecía lograr... es hacerlo gozar y estremecerse mas con ello.

Esa mañana se levanto temprano, mas que de costumbre, puesto que no había dormido nada... se sentía exhausta, pero lo que mas sentía en su interior, era miedo, pánico; De encontrarse con ese chico y ver algunas de las expresiones de su sueño, en su rostro. Pero no quería faltar a la escuela, se dio una ducha con tranquilidad, pues le sobraba tiempo suficiente. Esta vez se decidió por unos jeans claros, se puso una camiseta de cuello alto de color azul marino... y sobre esta una que le iba por los hombres... color beige. Quizás era abrigarse de mas.. pero no quería pasar lo del día anterior.

Cuando hubo bajado, Nana-chan, ya tenia el desayuno en la mesa, se sentó y comenzó a beberse su leche y a comerse sus tostadas con tranquilidad.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan, ¿Como te encuentras hoy? Pareces tener mala cara... que no has dormido bien...- Mostraba bastante preocupación en su rostro arrugado... incluso en sus viejos ojos grises.

-No, Nana-chan, la verdad es que e pasado una mala noche y apenas e dormido, pero estoy bien no te preocupes- Fingió una débil sonrisa y se acabo se desayuno- Me pondré algo de maquillaje, mientras Hanabi baja a desayunar.

No tardo nada en ponerse algo de correctos y maquillaje para disimular su mala cara, cuando bajo su hermana ya estaba lista y en la puerta, le dio su chaqueta, y caminaron con tranquilidad hacia el colegio sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra. Al llegar, su hermana se despidió y se fue, ella deambulo, buscando a Ten-ten, pero en realidad lo que no quería, era cruzarse con EL. No tubo tanta suerte, al entrar por la puerta del edificio del instituto se lo encontró apoyado en las taquillas con su pose habitual mirando al suelo, pareció, como si pudiera notar su presencia, y levanto su mirada y se la quedo mirando con frialdad. Un ataque de pánico la recorrió de arriba abajo y salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la calle. No miro atrás en ningún momento, pero, al girar la esquina del recinto se choco contra un hombre extraño, cayo al suelo de culo, no fue un golpe fuerte así que se levanto con rapidez y vigilo sus espaldas por si la seguía, no fue así. Al mirar al frente para disculparse con el hombre, vio como con un rápido movimiento saco algo reluciente de su sucia chaqueta.

¡Cuchillo!

No tuvo tiempo a huir cuando noto un dolor atroz y punzante en su estomago, al notar la hoja salir de su piel, puso sus delicadas manos encima... creyendo así que el dolor desistiría, mentira, la sangre no paraba de manar y pronto su jersey incluso sus jeans estaban rojos, podía oler la sangre, Calló de rodillas y luego boca abajo sobre la nieve... duro lo suficiente consciente... para ver como su propia sangre.. teñía la nieve de un rojo escarlata.

**Espero no se os haya echo ni demasiado corto ni muy aburrido, uf llevaba tiempo sin escribir en fin,m pues espero que os gustara y sobretodo, espero no demorarme tanto en escribir los próximos como con este, Gracias**


End file.
